One Monster Flu Over Pennsylvania
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Miranda's sick with the flu, her friends try to help her feel better. But Miranda's condition is worse than they anticipated.


**A story idea given to be by a fan named ****Brooke Lewis. Thank you for your idea and I hope you like it :)**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny morning in Pennsylvania. It was a perfect day to visit some friends and have some fun.

Which is what Miranda would love to do...if she wasn't sick with the flu and stuck in bed. Her hair was a frizzy mess. Her eyes were rimmed with dark circles due to lack of sleep and her pajamas were a crinkled mess.

Miranda was so looking forward to seeing Vampirina and go to the museum of natural history to visit their mummy friend King Pepi for a sleepover.

The miserable Miranda tried to sleep and let the medicine she got from the pharmacy take effect. But it was hard. Miranda felt like she was dying. She was drenched in sweat, her head was pounding, and the worst part is, Miranda wasn't feeling any better.

"Oh, man..." Miranda said through her sore throat. The medicine was suppose to help her sleep. But for some reason, it didn't. "Why can't I fall asleep?!"

A knock came to her door. Miranda managed to sit up despite her tired muscles. "Come in."

The door opened and much to her surprise, it was Vampirina and Chef Remy.

"Guys?!" Miranda shouted before coughing. "What are you doing here?!" She put her blanket over her mouth. "Don't get too close! I'm sick as a dog!"

Vampirina smiled. "We know, Miranda. That's why we're here-" She gasped. "Whoa!"

Miranda coughed. "What?"

Vampirina stared. "I'm sorry. It's just, I've never seen a sick human before!" She looked closer. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you look just like a vampire!"

"Excuse you?! I don't look like a vampire when I'm sick!" Miranda said, offended.

Chef Remy stared at Miranda. "Miranda, I don't mean to disappoint you. But you do look like a vampire!" He pointed his bony finger at her. "Your face has the same bluish pale glow as Vee's!"

"WHAT?!" Miranda shot out of bed and looked at herself in her full length mirror. Remy was right! Miranda was pale blue just like Vampirina! She opened her mouth and made the horrific discovery that she had fangs!

"I am a vampire!" Miranda squeaked, holding her face in horror. "But...how?!"

"Maybe it's your haunted heart powers!" said Vampirina.

"But...I never meant to turn into a-ACHOO!" Miranda let out a great big sneeze.

Vampirina and Remy gasped. Miranda saw her friends gawking at her with their jaws hanging out.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Miranda. "It was just a sneeze."

Still slackjawed, Chef Remy slowly pointed to the mirror. Miranda looked to her side and yelped.

Her pale blue skin was now green. She was several times bigger and wider. Her eyes were yellow and her teeth were crooked and misplaced. "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?" she screamed.

"It's okay, Miranda! Calm down!" Vampirina tried to remain calm herself. "You just turned into a troll, that's all!"

"A troll?! But I don't want to be a troll!" Miranda said in agony. "I want to be me! How is this happening?!"

"Maybe this human flu is affecting your power!" Remy guessed. "I must make some of my sickly stew to cure this human flu!"

Miranda sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve. "What's sickly stew?"

"It's a magical stew that will break the strongest flu!" said the skeleton chef. "It's one of the most difficult dishes to make, but it will be worth it!"

"I'll try anything." Miranda sneezed again. Now, she was a werewolf. She was as tall as Were-Wolfie! Her body was covered in thick brown fur. She whined in annoyance. "Anything!"

"Indeed! Miranda, stay in bed and get plenty of rest! Vee, you and I will make the stew! Onward!" Chef Remy declared dramatically.

In the kitchen, Remy and Vampirina gathered all the pots, pans, and kitchen utensils they could find. "Sickly stew is not easy to make, Vampirina! We must gather the right ingredients and make sure every detail is perfect! I swear on my bones that I won't let Miranda down!"

"Same here!" said Vampirina. "Let's do this!"

* * *

After an hour of careful cooking and preparation, Remy's sickly stew was ready. The skeleton and vampire went back to Miranda's room. When they came inside, Miranda was now a two-headed monster!

"Is that the stew?" asked Miranda.

Miranda's second head could smell it from her bed. "It smells worse Wolfie's breath." She sneezed again and now she was a skeleton.

"Well, aren't you a lovely looking skeleton!" Remy mused.

"Thanks, Chef. But I just want to be me again!" Miranda insisted. "So, bring on the stew!"

Chef Remy gave the stew a quick stir and fed it to Miranda. The ill human turned skeleton almost spat it out. It tasted like warm kitchen sink water. But Miranda wanted to feel better fast, so she forcefully swallowed it.

Miranda quivered with disgust. She tried not to vomit.

"Well, how do you feel?" asked Vampirina.

"Uh...uh..." Miranda felt her stomach bubble. At the pinnacle of her gurgling noises, the human let out a huge belch and a cloud of green smoke came from her mouth, engulfing her body.

"Miranda! Are you okay?!" Vampirina rushed to help Miranda. When the green smoke cleared, the little vampire gasped and took several steps back.

"Hey! My nose is clear! And my throat is all better!" Miranda said happily. "You did it, guys! You cured me!"

But her friends didn't look happy. They looked absolutely horrified. Seeing the shocked looks of her friends, Miranda shot out of bed and saw what she has become.

Miranda's head was blue and transparent like a ghost's. Her left arm was wrapped in aged bandages like a mummy's would. Her right arm was a slimy green tentacle. Her legs were all bone and her chest was covered in werewolf fur.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!" Miranda wailed.

"How could this be?!" Remy fell to his knees. "This is not possible!"

"Now what do we do?!" Vampirina clutched her head in despair.

A knock came to the door.

"Hello? Miranda?" a familiar voice was heard. The door opened and it was King Pepi along with Poppy and Bridget.

Bridget saw Miranda and screamed. "What is that?!"

"Dude! It's me, Miranda!" said Miranda.

"MIRANDA?!" Pepi, Poppy and Bridget shouted.

"What in the name of Ra happened to you?!" asked the alarmed mummy.

"She was sick with the flu and it was affecting her haunted heart powers!" Vampirina said. "We made her Chef Remy's sickly stew. Her flu is gone but now she's become...become...this!"

"And a better question is why are you guys even here?!" Miranda demanded. "I thought you were having a sleepover at the museum!"

Poppy looked at Miranda sympathetically. "Well, we weren't going to have a sleepover without you, Miranda. So we thought we'd come over and help you feel better."

"Really?" Miranda said, touched. "You guys would do that just for me?"

"Yeah, Miranda! You're our friend!" said Bridget. "Why wouldn't we do this for you?"

"Aww! Thanks, guys!" Miranda was so happy to have such amazing friends. "I'd hug you but..." She looked at her monstrous arms. "I don't want to slime you with this gross tentacle arm. Where did this even come from?!"

Bridget peered closer. "It kind of reminds me of the monster that checked in at the Scare B&B last week. The one with all the tentacles."

Miranda blinked. "I...think I remember helping Vee and her fam taking care of him that day. I shook his hand, I mean, tentacle that day." She looked at her tentacle arm. "Guess that explains it."

"Yeah, you do shake a lot of hands and meet a lot of monsters when you help us at the Scare B&B." said Vampirina.

"But what are we going to do?! I can't go on like this! I have school photos next week!" Miranda panicked.

King Pepi rubbed his chin. "I do have an idea. But...it's going to be a little expensive."

"I'll try anything, your Majesty!" Miranda insisted. "And I mean anything!"

The mummy cracked his knuckles. "Then we've got a lot of work to do."

* * *

In the living room, Miranda was starting to have second thoughts. She watched King Pepi draw a strange circle with unique lines and patterns within it. Once the circle was finished, Poppy and Bridget were placing candles around the outside of the circle.

"Okay, Miranda. All you have to do is lie down in the middle of the circle and I'll do the rest." Pepi instructed.

"Um, before I get into this ominous circle, what exactly are you going to do, Pepi?" asked Miranda.

"Well, since your powers made you this way, I've decided to perform an ancient Egyptian ritual to remove your powers."

"Remove her powers?!" Vampirina exclaimed.

The mummy nodded. "That's the expensive part I mentioned."

"I'll do it." Miranda said right away.

"You will?!" said Poppy. "But Miranda, what will you do without your powers?!"

"It's fine, Poppy. I can get by without them. Besides, no amount of power is worth all this." She gestured to herself. She lied down in the circle. "King Pepi, do your stuff."

With a nod of agreement, King Pepi closed his eyes and held his hands out over Miranda. He concentrated hard.

The lights started to flicker. A strong wind blew around the room. Bridget screamed and held onto Vampirina.

Miranda remained calm. Her body glowed blue as she levitate off the floor. King Pepi's eyes flashed open with the same blue light. He recited an incantation in a unique language as Miranda kept floating above the floor. King Pepi shouted the last verse of his incantation and lightning burst from the circle.

When the smoke cleared, Lea was laying on the floor, out cold. Her eyes fluttered open and looked around. She looked at her right arm and it was human again! No more tentacle! Her other arm, legs, feet, and chest were all human again!

"Miranda!" Vampirina and her friends ran over and hugged her. "You're back to normal!"

"I sure am!" Miranda blinked. "But what happened to my haunted heart powers?"

"I'm afraid they're gone forever." said King Pepi. "I'm sorry, Miranda."

Miranda shook her head. "It's okay, your Majesty. It was worth it." She smiled. "I can still be helpful, even without my powers." The human got up and hugged her mummy friend. "Thank you, King Pepi. Thank you so, so much."

"You're most welcome, Miranda." King Pepi said, hugging Miranda. "What say we celebrate your recovery with a sleepover at the museum?"

"Sounds awesome!" said Miranda.

Miranda may not have her powers anymore, but she didn't care. She was happy to just be herself among everyone, including her friends.


End file.
